Wiggle's on the March
by wallACEwho
Summary: A tale about the bravery of Marsh-Wiggles set in the Golden Age.


Authors Note: Unfortunatly I'm not CS Lewis so I don't own Narnia or anything to do with it.

So I chose to write this story for two reasons.

1: I've been looking for an excuse to write Marsh-Wiggles. Their so cool despite the pessimistic attitude.

2: I was readin Point on a Compass by Narnian Lily (a story I heartily recomend) and in Peter's chapter there is a line that says "he remembered all of the times the marsh-wiggle regiment had saved the day and then proclaimed that Narnia was most certainly lost _forever."_ That line created a plot bunny that would not go away.

I hope you enjoy this.

Happy Reading and May Aslan go with you.

**Wiggle's on the March.**

Rivergrim the Marsh-wiggle looked up as a Falcon drifted through the sky before landing in front of his wigwam.

"What news Redtail" the Wiggle intoned glumly.

"News from the Cair friend Wiggle" the Falcon said grimly hopping from foot to foot.

"Well what it is" Rivergrim said when Redtail was silent for a few minutes "is it Dragon's, or Giants? Has the Splendour Hyaline been lost with all hands? Is the High King ill?"

"Far more serious than even you could imagine oh gloomy one" Redtail replied "Our noble representative in the Lone Islands has been over thrown and this very night a hundred ships bearing the Doornian standard sailed up to the coast. The Kings and Queens have decamped to the Fords of Beruna and are planning strategy as we speak."

"What of the Cair" Rivergrim said his face more serious than it had ever been.

"Captured" the falcon said sadly "Grantos so called 'King of the Lone Islands" has taken it as his stronghold and even now makes forays down the Rush in an effort to cut off our noble majesties."

"Say no more winged one" Rivergrim said laying down his pipe "fly to their majesties and inform them that five battalions of Marsh-Wiggle will join them as soon as the Lion allows."

"Thank you Rivergrim" Redtail said spreading his wings "your news will surely gladden their majesties hearts. May your journey be swift."

"And your's. May Aslan go with you." Rivergrim bowed as the noble bird took to the skies. Once the messenger was out of sight Rivergrim picked up his hat and strode to the centre of the collection of wigwams. "Ho Brothers" he called "Grim news from the Court."

"Is it Sea Serpents" another Wiggle called as they began congregating in the open area "always said that it was a foolish thing to have a castle on the coast."

"Worse Darkweed" came the reply "Lord Stranlan of the Lone Islands has been overthrown. His replacement Grantos self titled 'King of the Lone Islands' has docked a hundred ships at the creek and driven their majesties from Cair Paravel."

There were boos and shouts from all the assembled Marsh-Wiggles as this was said. "So what do we do" one called Bristlenight shouted over the din.

"We march" Rivergrim said simply "we have been summoned by our Kings and Queens. We will do our duty."

"Over ground or by river" Darkweed interjected "ground is slower but by river we run the risk of drowning."

"Over ground" the Chief Wiggle said "the Doornian's have already made advances up the Rush. Doubtless they are going to investigate the Shribble as well."

"But by ground it will take a good three days to reach Beruna. We may get lost, or ill or our food may run out or we may arrive too late."

"Regardless land is our route" Rivergrim said a note of finality in his voice "prepare yourselves."

* * *

At the Fords of Beruna Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy were discussing plans with Orieus the Centaur. Taking a second to look out across the sky Edmund spotted a familiar shape closing in fast.

"Hail Redtail swiftest of our messengers" he called "what news."

The Falcon quickly circled in coming to land in front of the tent "I bare reports to lighten your heart my King" he said preening himself "Stormshadow masses the Centaurs to the south and Hornclaw the Badger is rallying the entire of the Western Wood under your majesties standard."

"That is glad news indeed" Peter said rolling up his map "but what of the Wiggle's"

"Rivergrim bid me tell you that five battalions of Marsh-Wiggle would arrive as soon as time allowed."

"Can we rely on the Marsh-Wiggles Brother" Susan asked from the other side of the table "I have always found them a depressing race."

"I would trust them with my life Su" Peter said defensively "despite their dour attitude. My lands and people to the North my not have the beauty and elegance of yours to the South or Lucy's and Ed's to the East and West but they are reliable to the last and as noble as a lion. There is no one I would rather have at my side."

"I'm sorry Pete" Susan said

"Say no more sister" Peter replied picking up a different map and unrolling it "now if we could move the giants to the left flank we might be able to cut off the Cavalry."

* * *

A hundred miles away the Marsh-wiggles were packed and had begun to march. "So what is the strategy" Darkweed said strolling up to Rivergrim at the head of the column."

"Depending on when we arrive we'll have to see what we can do" the older Wiggle replied "though at the rate we're going I don't suspect we'll get there much before Christmas."

"And the bowstrings will have perished due to all this damp" Darkweed pointed out.

Rivergrim shrugged "did you make sure to pack enough eel strew."

"Yes" came the sombre reply "but it'll probably go off within a day or two."

Before they could say anymore there was a rustling in the trees and men in armour appeared from the edge of the forest. "Hail strangers." Rivergrim said removing his hat "what business do those bearing the mark of the Lone Islands have in this part of Narnia."

"We come on the orders of Grantos froggy" the man at the front of the group said "The King wishes us to explore this part of Narnia."

Rivergrim kept his cool and smiled "I had not heard that the Lone Island's possessed a King. I was lead to believe they were under the rule of Narnia."

"No more flat-foot" one of the other men said "Grantos has taken the Lone Islands for his own. Now where would you and your fellows be heading."

"Down to the Cair" Darkweed said "for the summer festival."

"Well you should just turn around and head back where you came from" the first man said "Grantos is master of Cair Paravel now and he has no wish to see frog footed freaks invading his court."

Suddenly he gave a strangled cry and fell an arrow buried in the soft part of his neck between his chest plate and neck. "We don't take kindly to insults" Bristlenight said lowering his bow.

"You'll pay for that" the second man said drawing his sword.

Rivergrim drew his own sword before advancing on the man "no" he said "I don't think we will."

The skirmish was a quick one with the Marsh-Wiggles coming out on top. Wiping his sword on the grass Rivergrim readjusted his hat before beginning to walk once more. "That was a foolish thing to do" he said as Darkweed caught up with.

"We could have been killed" the other Wiggle agreed "or captured. What good would we have been to the Kings and Queens then?"

"No good at all" Rivergrim surmised "as it is we've lost a good half hour or so. I suspect we'll get there to discover the battle's already been lost."

"Well" said Darkweed "there's no point in moping. We'd better get moving again."

* * *

"We can't afford to wait any longer Peter" Edmund said from his position across the table "we have to strike now."

Peter looked sadly across the plain at the assembled Narnians. "I would have been happier to wait for the Marsh-Wiggles."

"I know you would" Edmund replied reaching across and laying a hand on his arm "but we must strike now."

"Our royal brother is correct" Lucy said from her chair "Grantos' forces are unprepared. We must move quickly."

Peter sighed "Alright. Tell Orieus to get everyone prepared. Grantos will strike fast when he realises what we are doing so we have to be ready."

Edmund nodded and silently left the tent. "Your worried aren't you Peter" Lucy said quietly.

He nodded "I don't know if we can do this. There's no Aslan to come roaring in to save us this time."

Lucy moved towards her brother and embraced him "you can do it. I know you can."

"Thanks Lu" Peter replied returning the hug "that means a lot to me."

Within the hour the assembled forces of Narnia were on the other side of the Fords of Beruna near to Aslan's camp. Far away on the opposite side of the plain leaping from boats docked on the Rush.

Peter surveyed the field before turning to Orieus "what are our chances."

"On land we have the advantage. But they can always retreat back to the Cair in which case we have a siege on our hands."

Peter nodded and looked up to see one of the eagles (Windflight) coming into land next to him.

"What news cousin" Peter asked noticing the saddened look in the eagles eyes.

"The Doornian force is bigger than we could have ever anticipated my liege. They are at least twice our size. They have also have catapults set up aboard their ships from which they can bombard us at leisure."

Peter swore before turning back to Orieus "looks like things just got a whole lot more complex old friend."

"Indeed Majesty."

Drawing his sword Peter pushed down his visor and swung Rhindon over his head. Immediately one of the Fauns fired off a lit arrow. This was the signal for the battle to begin.

The big cats immediately ran across the field ready to take out the Doornian cavalry as soon as they started moving. Peter and the Centaurs followed after them swords and lances at the ready. Within a few moments the Doornian's had made their move and the battle had begun.

* * *

Thing's were not going well Peter had decided. He had dismounted from his horse several minutes before and was now locked in combat with one of the Doornian lords. Spotting Ed being corned by two other soldiers he quickly disarmed his opponent before rushing to help his brother.

The battle continued to follow that pattern with the two Kings leaping from fight to fight as and when they were required.

"We can't keep this up Pete" Edmund said breathlessly "we need to move back."

Peter nodded and signalled to Orieus who sounded the signal to pull back. As the Narnian forces moved back towards the Ford another sound filled the air. This horn was more doleful a deep base note that echoed across the field. As soon as it had finished sounding dozens of black fletched arrows were filling the air and burying themselves in the Doornian soldiers.

"The Marsh-Wiggle's" Peter called looking around and seeing a pointy hated mass sweeping onto the field "they've arrived."

Seeing this addition to the Narnian army caused the Doornian's to begin their own retreat. But when they got to their ships they discovered that two groups of Marsh-Wiggle had already captured one of their ships and used it to destroy the rest.

The new arrivals had the opposite effect on the beleaguered Narnians. Instead of driving them to flight it filled them with new strength allowing them to push the opposing forces back towards the Rush.

Rivergrim strode across the field swatting Doornian's left and right. His great height allowed him an uninterrupted view across the plain. Suddenly he spotted a determined looking man wearing the Doorn insignia snatch up his sword before rushing up the unsuspecting High King.

Tightening his grip on his own sword Rivergrim broke into a run avoiding opponents as they came. Eventually he reached the man just as he was about to strike off Peter's head. Without a second thought the Marsh-Wiggle sunk his sword into the man's back.

"Well met Rivergrim" Peter said turning before looking down at the twitching body "It appears I once again owe you my life."

"Well" Rivergrim said stoically "what good would a headless High King be to Narnia."

The battle was over soon after that with the Doornian forces surrendering. Later at the banquet that followed the recapture of Cair Paravel Rivergrim approached the High King. "I apologise for my people's late arrival at the battle my liege. We encountered some trouble along the way."

"Say no more friend Wiggle" Peter saying laying a hand on his shoulder "once again you and your people have done me and Narnia a great service."

"If I might make a suggestion you Majesty" Rivergrim said before he departed "it might be a good idea for you to strengthen the protection around the harbour."

"Why my friend" Peter asked.

"It would not do for Cair Paravel to be invaded again" Rivergrim said seriously "Then Narnia truly would be lost for ever."

"Not so long as we can rely on you Rivergrim" Peter said a massive smile lighting up his face.

* * *

Please Review. It helps me improve.


End file.
